


daffodil | new beginnings

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Series: coping for beginners [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I did it again, drabbles that hurt my soul pt.2, personal af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Series: coping for beginners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715128
Kudos: 1





	daffodil | new beginnings

There was anger bubbling in her throat, encompassing in its righteous fury and blue, blue, blue fighting against barriers drawn up. There was anger in her eyes, fiery like a bloodied harpy descending upon the battlefield once more, violet, violet, violet cutting down guards, dancing on the ashes of broken memories, twisting and turning and hurting her beyond words to describe. And blue rose, dancing with violet, burning and pulling apart carefully-crafted defences to prevent eyes from gazing past into the raw core of eternity. 

There was hatred in the soft downpull of her lips, bitter resentment resurfacing in a battle of memories and feels and the urge to belong somewhere. Somewhere, deep in the fortress about to be breached, the walls of its deepest chambers shook, being torn asunder in the mere presence of two pinpricks of colour in the dark. 

She knew she’d forgive those innocent colours, unjustified anger washing over her senses, cloaking her frame with death’s grip 

She knew she’d never forgive herself for lashing out from the shadows, for tripping them up, watching as they tumbled down with grim satisfaction, no matter how her heart wept and her mind screamed.

She’d forgive again, only to be assaulted again.


End file.
